


A Strange Feeling

by reylotrash711



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Black Widow - Freeform, Death, F/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Post-Endgame, Resurrection, i was bored and wrote this for my best friend cause she misses nat, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: A singular thought that she built around, slowly coming back to herself despite the darkness that surrounded her.She was Natasha Romanoff.Her own name moved through the darkness, the only thought surrounding whatever was left of her.Natasha Romanoff.She was Natasha Romanoff.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A Strange Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBloodOrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodOrange/gifts).



> Woah so this is a first for me I never usually write outside the Reylo/Star Wars fandom so hi I'm Hope please like me I don't want to upset any of you but here have a trashy oneshot cause why not.
> 
> I apologise in advance for any grammatical errors this fic was not beta-read so all mistakes are my own.

Darkness. Nothing but endless darkness. No light, no sound, no movement, no feeling. Just darkness. A never-ending darkness surrounded her as she floated through it with nowhere to go, nowhere to exist. Just a pathway leading to nowhere, a journey lasting an eternity. There was no end in sight, no stopping points. Time and space were non-existent.

No earth, no sun. No sea, no sky. No rain, no wind. 

No life.

Nothing. 

There truly was nothing. 

Until there was something, a thought. A thought in her head. 

But did she have a head, a home for her mind? She could no longer feel her body, she felt nothing. Could no longer stretch out the hands that had wielded weapons, see with the eyes that had seen a thousand of horrors and joys. Could no longer hear with the ears that had heard so much pain, laughter, music. Could no longer feel a heart beating firmly in her chest, a reminder that she was alive and breathing, living. 

And yet there was a thought. Whether it was her mind or soul she did not know, but it was there. 

A singular thought that she built around, slowly coming back to herself despite the darkness that surrounded her. 

  
  


Her own name moved through the darkness, the only thought surrounding whatever was left of her.

Despite not being able to hear, it somehow became louder, more insistent, more frequent.

Soon another name moved through the darkness.

The next that came was a feeling. Fear, peace, loneliness. So many things at once it was impossible to distinguish. Fear of the darkness. And then the intense loneliness of being surrounded by nothing. 

What would become of her now? Was she doomed to spend eternity in this strange and peculiar words surrounding her? 

But something began to build. The words and the feelings coming together as one, building up an idea, something. 

It felt as if the darkness had begun to fill, to surround her, with light pouring through cracks in the endless place she was floating in. Soon that strange feeling was fading and something new surrounded her. 

Life. A tiny speck of it in the nothingness that surrounded her. A dying ember in a fireplace. A flicker in a dark room. A star in an endless sky. 

Slowly she began to recognise voices. Distant, barley even a whisper until they grew. Voices of those she had loved and lost. Her friends, her family, all of them calling her name. 

So many voices, even those belonging to people who had long since passed away moved around her, through her. Their voices were caring, comforting even. And soon she felt it. It was overwhelming, drowning out the few thoughts she had. 

It was all-consuming, she couldn’t stop it. And yet she didn’t want to fight it. She let it take her and soon it became recognisable. 

The cold tendrils of death surrounded her, drowning out the voices that had been so comforting. Her mind felt as if it wanted to scream, cry, shout for the voices to come back and protect her from this monster. 

It covered the light that had begun to appear. Blowing out that little spark of life. It pushed her through the darkness, tormenting her. It felt cold. An icy cold that moved through, freezing everything in its path. It grew closer and closer, overtaking everything that remained of her.

She felt pain. An intense, unwavering pain.

It refused to retreat and her mind missed the darkness, the nothing that had been surrounding her before. 

Her mind desperately reached for the voices, but they were out of her reach, right on the edge. She was so close but couldn’t quite make it. Her thoughts were gone and she was overtaken by the excruciating endless pain. If she knew how, she would be crying.

Nothing was left, her soul and mind were all that remained, drained of life and everything that made up who she was.

Who was she?

The answer had been there, moments before it had been there. But now it wasn’t and she was lost. 

She? He? They? It?

How could anyone be sure at this point?

And then, like a breath of fresh air, it came to her once again. 

And then she began to fight. She had always been a fighter. 

A force came to her, a power she didn’t know remained. She pushed against the pain, forcing it away and refusing to let it win. 

The voices returned as if they were cheering on, giving her their strength. If she knew how, she would be smiling. 

With one final push, it was all over, the pain was gone and she felt free. 

The darkness was no longer painful, cold or lonely. It was peaceful, quiet, and calming. 

The voices that had cheered her on were still there, whispering comforting words that made her feel. Unlike what she had experienced before, this feeling was nice, she found she liked it. 

It made her feel whole, complete. She could feel herself within the darkness, her mind and soul weaving back together as she became whole again, feeling like a being residing in the universe, a person. 

  
  


Then came the insistent tug. As if she was tied to the end of a string and being pulled towards something, someone. She wanted to call out, tell them to leave her alone as a wave of exhaustion washed over her. But it persisted, pulling harder as if it was desperate to reach her.

That’s when she felt it. Her body, her life pouring into her, fueling her from head to toe and words rang through her head as she allowed herself to be pulled once more. The darkness faded and light appeared, blinding her with it’s burning rays. Like the sun. It felt like the sun.

As strange as it was, the first things she felt were her toes, she wiggled them. The next were her legs that seemed to be bent at an awkward angle that made her wince. Soon she could feel her hips, her stomach, her chest, a heart beating behind it with lungs that allowed her chest to rise and fall as she breathed. 

Her fingertips felt cold and worn, she wiggled those to. She could feel her hair tumbling around her shoulders, her lips chapped from the cool air that surrounded her. 

Stone was beneath her, digging painfully into her skin. 

And then she felt the strangest things of all.

Hands, holding her close. 

And she heard a whisper. 

“Nat,” 

It dawned on her, she was alive. She was breathing, her heart was beating and she was living. The darkness had dissipated and she realised that the only thing separating her from the world were her closed eyes.

So she opened them.

And was met with the face of Steve Rogers. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic consider dropping a comment or kudos, this was my first Marvel fic so please judge it kindly.


End file.
